Keemstar
Keemstar, also known as the Joker of the Internet, the YouTube Rat, Gnomestar, Memestar, and the Gnome King, is a YouTuber who runs a YouTube news channel called DramaAlert where he basically just reads off tweets YouTubers send to each other while munching popcorn for 5 minutes. He used to be friends with LeafyIsHere until Leafy turned on him. Keemstar is generally hated by most YouTubers and it's rare to find anyone who actually likes him. He has been called out by multiple people, including Leafy, Pyrocynical, GradeAUnderA and even PewDiePie. It is a known fact that Keemstar suffers from Mass Popcorn Consumption Disorder (MPCD). History With the Federation of Asshole Gamers Prior to starting DramaAlert, the Gnome King went by the name "DJ KEEMSTAR". Keemstar was invited to become a member of a trolling group called the "Federation of Asshole Gamers" or F@G. Along with his fellow F@G members, he would go on Xbox Live and troll kids in Halo to post on their YouTube channel. He had a selectively large fanbase of 11 year olds which he dubbed "Keemstar Nation." The Federation's channel ended up getting deleted by YouTube, but Keemstar and his cult survived. Keemstar made around 10 YouTube channels after that, but they all got deleted cuz Keem can't follow YouTube's Terms of Service for shit. Eventually, Keemstar decided to pursue his goal of becoming a journalist and created DramaAlert. To avoid having his channel get deleted Keemstar had someone else create the channel for him, as YouTube does not allow you to create another channel after your first one gets deleted. Leafy and Grade befriend Keemstar LeafyIsHere came into contact with Keemstar after DramaAlert reported on the "hissing" meme and cited Leafy as its source. Over time, Leafy would eventually become semi-friends with Keemstar. Later, DramaAlert would host the playground insult match between LeafyIsHere and Pyrocynical. GradeAUnderA was initially working on an exposed video on Keemstar, however, as Grade sifted through Keemstar's past trolling videos, he eventually took a liking to him and contacted him to let him know what he was doing. Grade later appeared on DramaAlert to debate Joseph Costello, a semi-popular YouTube "prankster". The Fall of Keemstar In response to Pyrocynical's video criticizing Keemstar for his handling of the Tobuscus rape controversy, Keemstar leaked pictures of Pyro's face and posted them on Twitter. Pyrocynical later made a video explaining his side of the story. iDubbbzTV also made a video around the same time exposing Keemstar's trolling past. Seeing that Keemstar was becoming unpopular, LeafyIsHere considered jumping ship. Leafy later made a video exposing Keemstar, resulting in Keemstar losing massive amounts of subscribers. GradeAUnderA also uploaded a two-part video exposing Keemstar. In in, he calls for everyone to band together to #MakeYouTubeGreatAgain one last time and stated that he had a plan to take down Keemstar. He also exposes some more of the shit Keem has done and calls for his fans to subscribe to Keemstar's competitor, Scarce, in order to take him down. The video was criticized by a lot of people, including NFKRZ, for not having many citations (Grade even at one point uses Joey Salads as a source). In response to the hate towards him, Keemstar took a break and left TyTrends, to run DramaAlert in his absence. He also posted on Twitter his "side of the story". In his post, he claims he gave Leafy his first big shout-out and that he convinced him to donate to FUPA, an account started by h3h3 to defend YouTubers from false copyright strikes. He also states that the reason for Leafy turning him on was because someone told Leafy he was talking shit about him and GradeAUnderA behind their backs. Totally. It's not because he threatened to doxx or release his private DMs or anything. He ended by apologizing for saying the "N" word eight years ago. His "break from the Internet" went on and off for three days. He held a poll on Twitter to determine whether or not he should return to host DramaAlert. After the majority of people voted "No", he held another poll and, despite getting an even worse result, he announced he would be returning to host DramaAlert anyway. Leafy Retaliates Leafy was initially not going to make another video on the Gnome King, but after Keemstar started threatening to release the private info of YouTubers who were going to make videos about him, Leafy decided to make another video on him. Leafy stated that Keemstar had leaked the info of another YouTuber, Josh A, and sent his DramaAlert Nation to attack him. He also showed a clip from YouTuber Luna, who claimed that Keemstar had shit-talked GradeAUnderA to him for not wanting to join a YouTube team with him. Eventually, the combined efforts of Leafy and Grade caused DramaAlert to lose over 200,000 subscribers though ironically, they also brought the channel more views than ever before. Once again, Keemstar stepped down as host of DramaAlert and gave the position to TyTrends. This, ironically, brought more hate to the channel; this time from the 10-year-old members of DramaAlert Nation, who were still loyal to Keem and didn't take kindly to someone else filling his position. Keemstar stilled owned the channel, however, and Ty claimed that Keem will still host the show from time to time. Keemstar Returns and Quits Yet Again Keemstar later returned to host DramaAlert and uploaded a response video to the allegations made against him by LeafyIsHere, GradeAUnderA and Pyrocynical, where he calls them all "lies" and "slander." In response to this, Leafy uploaded a third video addressing and criticizing Keemstar's arguments against him. On July 24, 2016, Keem uploaded a video to his twitter where he states that he's quitting, not just YouTube, but the entire Internet. Like the other times he's "quit," he returned to DramaAlert in less than a week and claimed he had been kidnapped by ISIS. The hate against Keemstar eventually died down and Keem began to reclaim his lost subscribers, almost getting back to the 1.5 million mark. Keemstar's Revenge However, because he's Keemstar, he eventually fucked it up again. 30 minutes after Ecy uploaded a video "exposing" Leafy for using sub bots, Keemstar threw his hat in the ring and uploaded a video reporting on Ecy's claims and presenting them as facts. He also made up some story about Leafy going to Keemstar and telling him about a site where you could purchase bots to like your videos. But Keemstar said "no" cause he's an "upstanding" YouTuber. However, Ecy later deleted the video and posted a video apologizing to Leafy, saying that he should have done more research. Keemstar's response to his evidence being deleted was to make a tweet accuse Ecy of being bribed by Leafy. Leafy later made a fourth video on Keemstar after Keem started alleging that Leafy was using sub bots. He started by refuting Ecy's video that started the rumors, before moving on to Keemstar's video. He then said that he was considering suing Keemstar for slander, and had his friend Zaptie (who attended law school) state how exactly Keem had committed slander against Leafy. He ended the video by thanking Zaptie, ColossalIsCrazy, Dolan Dark and HeyWatchYourMouth for helping him out and linked their channels in the description. Keemstar then tried to get in a Flame War on with Leafy on Twitter. He tweeted at Leafy several times calling him a liar and even offered to fund any lawsuits against Leafy. Passively Aggressively attacking Leafy The Plot Twist However, Keemstar began to regain his reputation after HeyWatchYourMouth uploaded a video exposing Leafy for being a piece of shit. In the video, Nick also claims that Leafy only turned on Keemstar for business reasons. HeyWatchYourMouth later deleted the video on Leafy. After the video was uploaded, Keemstar started to gain back many of the subscribers he lost, eventually re-hitting the 1.6 million mark DramaAlert DramaAlert is the YouTube channel that Keemstar hosts. It's description states that it is the "#1 source for news on the social interations in online entertainment" (The number one source being Scarce). Half the video titles have "PewDiePie" in them in order to attract more viewers. Keemstar goes out of his way to find a story involving PewDiePie, even if it's the most miniscule thing. For example, one time he reported on PewDiePie getting a noise complaint. The playground insult match between LeafyIsHere and Pyrocynical was hosted on his channel. He has also hosted discussions between Leafy and other YouTubers, such as Whitney Wisconsin (the dog fucker herself) or Tila Tequila (The alien from another world). Lately though, the channel hasn't been getting as many views. Probably because most DramaAlert fans are also Leafy fans, who left after Leafy exposed him in a video. Scarce surpassed DramaAlert in subscribers on July 16th, 2016. DramaAlert still has yet to change their description to "the #2 source for news on the social interactions in online entertainment". Shit That Keemstar has Done * He has doxxed Scarce, another news channel on YouTube, twice! He also threatened to come to his house and "have a talk with him". According to Scarce, Keemstar doesn't live that far from him so this "talk" is somewhat possible. * When TotalBiscuit announced he had been diagnosed with cancer, Keemstar made a Twitter literally telling him that he couldn't wait to report his death like an A grade assoholic bitch. * He falsely accused a 62 year-old man of being a pedophile. His only evidence for this was that he kinda looked like another pedo who was currently serving jail time. To be fair, he did take down the video and apologize once he realized his mistake, blaming it on his "news crew". Fortunately, Scarce was able to sort everything out the day afterward. * He has falsely accused another YouTuber of being a pedo. This time it was Pyrocynical. He accused him of dating a 15 year-old girl. He later changed the age of the imaginary girl to 14 and again to 13. * He also posted pictures of Pyrocynical's face on the Internet without Pyro's permission after Pyro criticized his video on the Toby Turner rape allegations. When he got called out, his defense was that they were already on the Internet. Keep in mind, Keemstar has over 1 million followers on his Twitter. Pyro ended up having to delete his Facebook because of this. * He has stated that one of the Golden Rules of the Internet is never release private conversations. This didn't stop him from threatening to release Leafy's private DMs when Leafy said he might be making a video on him, proving once and for all that the Gnome king is the biggest hypocrite ever. He also threatened to doxx him. Category:News Reporters Category:Males Category:YouTubers Category:Large YouTubers Category:People Category:Gamers